Solomon Amano
Solomon Amano (Shelomoh; 'Hebrew' שָׁלוֹם shalom) is a protagonist, the main male character (opposite of Adina, the main female protagonist) of The Amanos novel series. He is apart of the original bloodline of Werewolves and has been embroiled in a feud with his remaining family members ever since he married into the tribe of Native Americans and "forsaken" his wild nature by protecting his wife and her people. Appearance Solomon is a handsome man who stands about 5'11 inches tall and has a thin but muscular body type. He has short black hair, but has a rare case of different color eyes (notably dark blue and purple), high cheek bones and a strong jawline, with a slightly straight nose. He appears to be 24 years of age, he is older than his twin siblings (Eric and Mary), but is younger than his cousins Vincent and Viktor, respectively. Solomon barely resembles any of his relatives, except for his deceased father, highly noted by his mother, Bryn. Relationships * Solomon and Adina (Husband and Wife) * Solomon and Bryn (Mother and Son) * Solomon and Eric (Brothers) * Solomon and Mary (Brother and Sister) * Solomon and Cain (Father and Son) Other Relationships * Solomon and Viktor (Fake Cousins/Enemies) * Solomon and Vincent (Fake Cousins/Enemies) Name Solomon - From the Hebrew name שְׁלֹמֹה (Shelomoh) which was derived from Hebrew שָׁלוֹם (shalom) "peace". As told in the Old Testament, Solomon was a king of Israel, the son of David and Bathsheba. He was renowned for his wisdom and wealth. Towards the end of his reign he angered God by turning to idolatry. Supposedly, he was the author of the Book of Proverbs, Ecclesiastes and the Song of Solomon. This name has never been overly common in the Christian world, and it is considered typically Jewish. It was however borne by an 11th-century Hungarian king. Powers and Abilities * Sharpened Senses - They have heightened, cannibalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. * Shape-shifting - Werewolves are able to shape-shift from their human forms, to a half human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. * Animalistic Speed - Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. * Super Strength - Werewolves are possess incredible superhuman strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. * Alpha Voice - The voice of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. * Full Control - The descendants of the Original/Pure Blood Werewolf Bloodline can stop the conversion or transformation at will. They can activate it without the need of the full moon. Weaknesses * Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. * Fire - Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. * Heart Extraction - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in instant death. * Silver - If a werewolf or a Original/Pure Blood is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weakened. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. It is currently unknown if it can kill someone of Pure Blood. Early History Solomon was born sometime during the 9th Century to his father, Jonathan and mother, Bryn in the Kingdom of Diagas, but his family was banished when it was discovered that they could transform into wild beasts. The Origins Series |-|Book 1= Origins: Benders After surviving a brutal attack that left many slaughtered, including his very ill mother-in-law, Solomon remained beside his wife, Adina and his newborn son, Cain to help rebuild the Bhavana Tribe. 10 years later, another attack happened, this time one of the victims is the young Prince of the Kingdom of Diagas and this act leaves him no choice but to return home to the family he disowned many years prior. When he returned home for the first time in, he made it his business to send a message, killing two members of his former pack and eventually killing the lover of his little sister, Mary. After having a heated confrontation the next morning with his mother, Solomon wasted little time accusing his "cousin" and successor, Viktor Michaels of murdering the Prince. After this accusation, Solomon's little brother Eric led an attack on the unsuspecting wolf, despite having some guilt for betraying his own brother. After 2 weeks of being captured, beaten and tortured by his former pack, most specifically Viktor and Vincent, Solomon escaped his capture with the unexpected help of the very brother that betrayed him, Eric, with news that Viktor is heading back to the village he left behind and the fact that he knows about his wife and his new family, giving Solomon the motivation to take back his pack and save his family. Not even 24 hours after his escape, Solomon sent his now excommunicated brother, Eric, back to Novos to collect their reluctant sister, Mary, in an effort to win her to their cause, leading to Solomon revealing his secret location that no one knew about, eventually earning her trust. |-|Book 2= Origins: Rogue TBA Trivia * He is the first ever Alpha in the history of Werewolves (Pure Blood and Beta), due to werewolves being "free" before hand Appearances Quotes References See Also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:The Amanos Novel Category:Origins: Benders Category:Origins: Rogue Category:Origins Category:Pure Blood Werewolves Category:Pure Blooded Werewolves Category:Help Needed